This application relates to a seal assembly for a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are known, and they typically include a compressor section delivering compressed air into a combustor section. The compressed air is mixed with fuel and combusted in the combustor section. Products of this combustion are delivered downstream to a turbine section to drive the turbine rotors and the compressor section.
The various sections of the gas turbine engine may include rotating airfoils or blades that are formed of complex airfoil designs and that capture the energy from the products of combustion and translate that energy into rotation. To maximize the efficiency of the gas turbine engine, seal assemblies, such as blade outer air seal (BOAS) assemblies, are positioned proximate to a radial outer portion (tip) of the rotating blades to minimize air flow leakage. Lower clearances between the blades and the seal assemblies improve the operation efficiency of the gas turbine engine. Seals assemblies of this type are exposed to relatively high temperatures during gas turbine engine operation.